Her Appointed Knight
by LadySnow7
Summary: After Link and and Zelda defeated Calamity Ganon, Hyrule still has to get back in order. After being gone for 100 years, Zelda has a lot to learn about her kingdom. Link still hadn't regained all of his memories, which poses a small problem for the rebuilding of Hyrule. As Zelda and Link struggle to get Hyrule back in order, they still have to deal with one more thing, each other.


**I know I'm already writing like, four other fics, but I couldn't help writing another one! Zelink is one of my altime favorite shipes, and I promise to make this very fluffy! I must warn you, I'm in school right now, so I don't have all the time in the world to write, but I'll update as much as I can. Now, without further ado, the story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zelda looked over her shoulder to her silent companion riding behind her. After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, getting Hyrule back in order had been a challenge. Every working Guardian had lost all operation and had collapsed in random parts of the world, leaving messes for Zelda and Link to clean up.

The other problem was Link, although he had regained most of his memories, he still hadn't gotten back everything. Before he lost everything, he would talk to Zelda freely, now, it was like it had been when they first met, silence.

The real problem was, she knew Link remembered that they bonded, but he just wasn't talking. She grunted to herself, feeling a soft stare on her back.

 _Is he thinking about me too?_ She thought to herself.

Currently, they were heading to Kakariko Village to see Impa. They had just passed the Dueling Peaks and were now in the Dueling Peaks Stable, giving their legs a stretch and letting their horses rest.

Link hopped off his horse and left Zelda for a moment to talk to the man working at the front of the stable. Zelda couldn't really make out what they were saying, but she let herself stay out of it. After all, she had been gone for the last one hundred years, things had changed. The people she once knew were, well, dead. The only people she had left were Link, Impa, and Pura.

She turned her attention back to Link and the other man, who appeared to be arguing. Link turned back to Zelda and marched over to her.

She tilted her head, "What's the matter Link?"

Link let out an irritated sigh, "They don't believe you're the princess." he whispered, averting his eyes away from her own.

Zelda's shoulders slumped, she closed her eyes for a brief moment, before opening them and responding to Link. She gave him a weak smile, "Well, that is expected. I've been gone for one hundred years. People won't adjust right away. Not like you and me."

Link looked back at her and gave her a half smile, "Are you hungry, Princess?"

Zelda let out a melodic laugh, "As a matter a fact I am, why do you ask?"

He gestured to the cooking pot near them, "Because I can cook you something if you want." he replied timidly.

Zelda raised her eyebrows, "I didn't know you could cook."

Link smiled at her, his eyes sparkling, "I'm quite the good cook, if I do say so myself."

"I knew you could eat, but I never thought you could be able to cook." she teased

He laughed, "I do remember being a glutton."

She laughed along with him, "I remember, once, when we were all together, us and the Champions, the palace chefs made us a big dinner, and you ate so much, you got sick. Revali never stopped teasing you about it, and Urbosa always warned you never to eat so much after!"

Link grinned, "Yeah, I remember that too."

They both went silent as they recalled the Champions that had died trying to protect Hyrule.

"I miss them." Zelda murmured

Link nodded solemnly, his gaze directed at the ground.

"Well," said Zelda, trying to lighten the mood, "are you going to make me something or not?"

Link looked up to meet her eyes, and nodded lightheartedly.

Zelda sat down at one of the small stools by the cooking pot, gazing at the ever flickering flame underneath it. Link pulled out a few ingredients (God knows where he got it from) and tossed them into the cooking pot. Zelda looked at him curiously, did he expect it to just come out perfectly without-

There was a big puff of white smoke from the pot and Link pulled out a perfectly made meat stew. Her mouth parted in awe, how in all of Hyrule did that happen?!

Link looked up at Zelda skeptically, "How did you do that?!" she questioned, giving him a surprised look.

He shrugged a response and handed the bowl of steaming stew to Zelda, who took it slowly.

She looked back up at Link who was standing over her expectantly before he let out a small sound, giving her a spoon. She tentatively lowered the spoon into the stew and took a bite.

Her mouth was immediately enveloped with warmth and she couldn't help but let out a moan.

Link smiled proudly as he returned to the cooking pot to make himself a meal.

Once they had both finished their dinner, Link spoke up once again, "You like fruitcake, right?"

"I love it, it's my favorite dish! Why do you ask?" she responded after a brief pause.

He smiled back at her mischievously, "You'll see."

He pulled out a few more ingredients and tossed them into the pot, humming a little tune to himself.

 _How do you even make cake in a little pot?_ thought Zelda. After another puff of smoke, Link brought out a beautifully made slice of fruitcake, and offered it to her.

Zelda took it with a big, heartwarming, smile, "You remembered." she stated looking up at him.

Link put a hand on the back of his neck with a crooked grin, looking away.

"Y-yeah, I guess."

.

.

.

.

After Zelda finished her cake, she and Link stayed up late talk to one another. It seemed Link had once again left his shell, or maybe he was remembering more. Either way, Zelda loved it. Ever since Link saved her life from the Yiga clan, she had taken quite the liking towards him. His selfless attitude and calming demeanor made her feel incredibly relaxed and secure.

Link looked up at the sky and saw that night had fallen.

He laughed to himself, "Looks like we're camping here Princess."

Zelda smiled at him, "Yes, it would seem so."

Link got up and booked two beds for them inside the stable, him a regular bed, and Zelda a soft bed.

Zelda stood up, dusted herself off, and headed inside the stable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **That's all for Chapter 1! What'd ya think? Let me know in a review to I can make the story even better (It also motivates me to write another chapter, so, yeah.) Anyways, I remind you again, I have a life outside of this, and no matter how much I love writing, I can't do it all day. I hope you stick with me! Until next time!**

 **-LadySnow7**


End file.
